Europa no es un buen lugar
by Alega
Summary: Serie de drabbles con FrUK como pareja principal. 07: El trío mágico necesita algo. Es una misión que solo puede hacer una persona (o dos, pero no viene al caso).
1. 01 Los regalos de Estados Unidos

**Europa no es un buen lugar**

:: Serie de drabbles con FrUK como pareja principal::

**_Diclaimer: _**_Heta__lia, y todos sus derivados, no es de mi propiedad__._

**_Personajes/parejas:_**_ Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia. FrUK por allí._

**_Notas: _**_Basado en el capítulo 24 de Hetalia Wor_ld Stars, dedicado a _los hábitos a_limenticios de Estados Unidos. Específicamente, _la tira que comparte con Japón._____

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos consideraba que siempre daba los mejores regalos. Y los más grandes. No había un término ni medio ni mínimo cuando elegía un presente, lo suyo era irse hacia los tamaños enormes: ¿Un tren de juguete para Sealand? Sería el más largo y el que hiciera el mayor ruido; ¿un abrigo para Canadá? Le daría uno en el que pudiera meterse su hermano, el oso mascota que siempre lo acompañaba y otra persona más; ¿invitar a almorzar a algún latinoamericano? Lo llevaría a "todo cuanto puedas comer" por cinco dólares, y le brindaría las bebidas y el postre —tenía entendido que en esos pobres países que no eran él, se alimentaban de vez en cuando, sólo cuando se lo podían permitir—.<p>

Vale, tal vez no fueran los mejores regalos, pero sí los más gigantescos y hechos con la mejor de las intenciones.

A Italia una vez le regaló ropa que a él ya no le servía, porque a la nación europea le encantaba la moda. Cuando Italia lloró al ver el contenido de su obsequio, lo entendió como lágrimas de alegría. A España le dio una caja entera de tomates. A Suiza, un montón de calcomanías de caritas felices para ver si así captaba el mensaje. A Japón le mandó por correo varias mascotas electrónicas, para crear su propio ejército de mascotas artificiales.

A Inglaterra le regaló varios salvavidas para los siete días de la semana, y a Escocia, camisas que ponían "Hola, me llamo Escocia y soy parte del Reino Unido", porque aparte de considerarlas fabulosas —él se pondría una si su nombre fuera Escocia—, evitaba confundir al hombre con cualquier nación europea del montón. A Rumanía le regaló un donativo de sangre, confesándole en voz baja que conocía su secreto. A Bulgaria, réplicas de las armas de Shingeki no Kyojin. Lucharon fingiendo ser miembros de la legión de reconocimiento, y todo habría ido bien si Estados Unidos no hubiera reemplazado el nombre del país por _Eren_.

Los mejores —o peores, depende de cómo se mire—, se los daba a Francia, o eso decía la república francesa cuando se quejaba del montón de trastos inútiles que comenzaba a acumular en su armario.

Tal vez por consideración, o por algún plan maléfico secreto que siempre guardaba por si acaso, Inglaterra le aconsejó a Estados Unidos cuando el cumpleaños de Francia se estaba acercando. Fue difícil hacerse escuchar con tantos "¡Pero primero cumple el héroe! Adivina quién es el héroe, Inglaterra, adivina a quién me refiero. ¿Qué me darás? ¡Que sea enorme!"

—Te daría algo enorme pero dudo que intentes comértelo —dijo Inglaterra, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. A lo que iba... Francia de verdad aprecia los regalos caseros. Más si es comida alta en calorías. Adora engordar.

—¿De verdad...? —Estados Unidos lo consideró un momento. Francia era quisquilloso, delicado y exagerado, pero todavía recordaba la vez que le pidió consejos para adelgazar y a él no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que explicarle los beneficios de las bebidas gaseosas saturadas de azúcar. Claro, tenía sentido ahora si Francia lo que quería era estar gordo—. ¡Lo tengo!

Inglaterra sonrió a su manera, de ese cuyo gesto sólo lo perciben los más aventajados.

Estados Unidos decidió prepararle un pastel de cumpleaños. Un enorme pastel de cumpleaños. Con muchos colores. Con muchos sabores. Con azúcar por allí y por allá también. En la reunión que Francia hizo en su casa, y en donde invitó a sus más allegados, Estados Unidos se coló y le mostró el pastel.

—Oh, dios mío... —chilló Francia de emoción. O terror.

Estados Unidos colocó el pastel en el centro de la mesa, y le pidió a los asistentes que probaran su regalo para la nación más gorda que había conocido nunca. Estados Unidos no quería ahorrarse cumplidos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Francia no es que esté en su mejor momento, pero la nación más gorda es Rusia —observó España, quien se alegró que no estuviera presente.

—Es tradición francesa —comenzó Inglaterra en voz alta. Todos, hasta el mismo anfitrión, no entendían qué hacía allí. Al menos había traído un presente que a nadie le quedaba claro cuál era, porque al momento de preguntarle a Francia, este señaló un ramo de flores acomodado cuidadosamente dentro de un florero, y detrás de ese florero no había nada que luciera como un regalo— que el que cumple años se coma la primera porción del pastel.

Mónaco sonrió y, siguiéndole el juego a Inglaterra, lo apoyó:

—Vamos, hermano, no seas descortés.

Francia miró con reproche a Mónaco, con un "ya lo pagarás" a Inglaterra, y con una expresión indescifrable a Estados Unidos. Este, de excelente humor, pidió entonces que se cumpliera con la tradición.

A Francia le costaba decir que no en ciertas ocasiones.

—Realmente, Estados Unidos hace los mejores regalos —dijo Inglaterra cuando Mónaco le sirvió la porción de pastel a Francia.

—Los mejores —secundó Mónaco.

—¡Ja, claro! —dijo Estados Unidos, que nunca perdía oportunidad para echarse flores—. ¡Vamos, Francia, qué sentimental! ¡No hace falta llorar!

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


	2. 02 Un paseo

**Europa no es un buen lugar**

:: Serie de drabbles con FrUK como pareja principal::

**_Personajes:_**_ Esta vez, únicamente Inglaterra y Francia en sus versiones jóvenes. _

**_Notas:_**_ Situado en __la Edad Media (Baja, para ser más específicos). _

_Me han llegado dos comentarios al respecto, así que debo aclarar ciertas partes del drabble con Estados Unidos que puede que no se entiendan bien: 1. En el evento de Halloween más reciente (2013-2014, lo pueden buscar en el blog de Hima) Bulgaria demostró ser fan de Shingeki no Kyojin, una serie bastante popular en Japón. Él, además, es muy parecido a Eren, el personaje principal. 2. En el drama CD Hetalia Fantasia 2, Francia confiesa haber engañado a Estados Unidos haciéndole pensar que una dieta rica en snacks era buena para bajar de peso. Pobre chico. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios :)_

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los dos lo confesaba en voz alta, pero era evidente que se habían perdido en el bosque: era primera vez que Arthur se adentraba en él y había supuesto que la personificación del territorio no iba a tener problemas con ubicarse en sus dominios. Una lección que Arthur aprendió pronto: no dar por sentado que los demás eran tan capaces como él, especialmente en situaciones donde en teoría sí deberían serlo. Arthur miró de un lado para otro, intentando discernir cuál dirección tomar a continuación. El bosque en el que se encontraban Francis y él se ganaba el premio en la categoría "sitios desagradables para perderse"; Si estuviera en mi tierra, pensó Arthur, no tendría problemas con dejar tirado a Francis e irme hacia la ruta correcta, pero era el bosque de Francis y ni siquiera por eso el chico hacía un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar el camino de regreso a casa. Estaba seguro que esos balbuceos, ese encogimiento de hombros y el "es que siempre me acompañan cuando paso por aquí" los había inventado para colmarle más la paciencia.<p>

A su lado, Francis no le quitaba la vista de encima; ese detalle lo hacía sentirse incómodo, preguntándose por qué en vez de malgastar el tiempo viéndolo a él, trataba de cooperar al menos un poco. El chico rubio seguía siendo mayor que él, aunque Arthur había crecido lo suficiente para casi llegar a su altura, _debería_ estar mejor preparado para estas situaciones. "Ah, se me olvidaba, es un desastre". Y el que sentía vergüenza era él, por haberse dejado dominar por un reino como ése.

Cómo se había perdido también fue una estupidez. Francis lo había instado a pelearse como caballeros, con tantas provocaciones que el orgullo de Arthur no pudo negarse. Quería demostrar la fuerza que había desarrollado, cerrarle la boca al supuesto reino más poderoso del mundo conocido, dar con su victoria una advertencia, un "te superaré y quedarás detrás de mí". Se internaron en el bosque, concentrados en la pelea, espada contra espada, hasta que un desgarrón en la ropa de Francis hizo que este chillara por una tregua, y como Arthur no estuvo dispuesto a dársela, le metió una inesperada patada a traición y Arthur terminó humillantemente en el piso, ensuciándose de tierra y rabia contra el otro.

Al recordar esto, otra vez volvió a ocurrírsele hacerle pagar por su injusta victoria, que Francis le restregaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia. De cualquier forma. Pero tendría que vengarse después de salir de aquel bosque. No quería pensar qué calaña rondaría por él al anochecer.

Decidió tomar el camino de la derecha, y sin comunicárselo a Francis, se dirigió a él. Caminaron un rato en silencio. Arthur quería determinar si había hecho lo correcto, nada del paisaje le daba una idea de dónde se encontraban ni si la salida del bosque estaba cerca, y consultar con Francis estaba descartado. La incertidumbre de si se estaban internando más le carcomía la cabeza, pensando qué haría si ése era el caso. Estaba seguro que los animales salvajes preferirían comérselo a él primero antes que a Francis, porque apestaba como todo un francés.

—¡Ah, mira, enano! —exclamó Francis, repentinamente.

Arthur se giró hacia él a tiempo para verlo aproximarse hacia un árbol de gran tamaño. Francis tocó el tronco con cariño, delineando algo que no alcanzó a ver a la distancia en la que estaba. Terminó acercándose también.

—¿Qué voy a…? —pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Es una muestra de amor! —exclamó, enseñándole lo que le había llamado la atención: en el tronco, alguien había trazado unas iniciales en medio de un corazón, y una de ellas era una F bastante rústica. Arthur se asqueó-. Lo recuerdo, vine a este lugar con esta persona e hicimos esto, ¡era tan romántico!

Arthur hizo un mohín. "Por dios, que alguien lo mate".

—Entonces, si ya has estado aquí, ¿por qué no recuerdas nada del camino? Lo verdaderamente importante, imbécil.

—Ah, quién sabe, a lo mejor en ese entonces a mis ojos los cautivaba algo más interesante —Francis volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero Arthur sabía que no se estaba disculpando ni planeaba hacerlo en un futuro—. Jamás pensé en volver a toparme con esto, ¡el paseo ha valido la pena después de todo!

¿P-Paseo? Arthur no aguantó más. Sus puños actuaron solos, atraídos por esa voz melosa, el cabello absurdamente perfecto y la expresión de añoranza que había adquirido su rostro. Le metió un puñetazo en el estómago y siguió sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Fue cuando Arthur desgarró de nuevo parte de su refinada ropa cuando Francis reunió fuerzas suficientes para atacar también.

Y siguieron peleándose, en medio del atardecer.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


	3. 03 La cena del Reino Unido

**Europa no es un buen lugar**

:: Serie de drabbles con FrUK como pareja principal::

**_Personajes:_**_ Inglaterra y sus hermanos._

**_Notas:_**_ momento inspirado en el post que Himaruya subió hace unos meses en su blog, donde mostraba las cabezas de Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del Norte. Algo es algo. No dijo quién era quién, pero guiándome por mi deseo de que Escocia sea pelirrojo, creo que el orden es el que mencioné más arriba, quedando Gales como el otro "tsundere" de la familia. Aunque para mí, los Kirkland son una familia de tsunderes. Los amo y quiero que sean ya canon ;o; Btw, Himaruya da a entender en su nuevo manga de la serie que Inglaterra es el menor, pero como no entiendo a qué se debe esto según el canon, me tomo la libertad de hacer a Irlanda del Norte el menor por los momentos. _

* * *

><p>El Reino Unido se reunía pocas veces en la casa de Inglaterra, una estructura de tres pisos con más habitaciones que ocupantes vivos, sólo cuando discutían cara a cara asuntos administrativos, que no se pudieran arreglar en base a correos electrónicos o llamadas por teléfono. De los cuatro, Inglaterra era quien más aguantaba la presencia de cada uno, porque era quien había adquirido más responsabilidades a lo largo de su existencia y conocía los puntos flacos de sus hermanos: Gales olvidaba sus deberes en conjunto para dedicarse a sus propias responsabilidades, los papeleos de Escocia a menudo quedaban incompletos, e Irlanda del Norte cedía sus tareas a otros y luego pretendía estar al tanto de lo que Inglaterra hablaba.<p>

Eran un desastre por separado, y cuando se encontraban, amenazaban con provocar otra caída de Troya. O cualquier ciudad del mundo, ficticia o no —Desde Narnia a La Comarca, desde Londres a París—. En realidad, ahora se enfrentaban a una dificultad del tamaño de Rusia, porque los cuatro habían acordado que, mientras estuvieran en el sitio en cuestión, no querían causar ningún daño catastrófico, como un incendio generalizado.

El problema surgió cuando los cuatro se miraron las caras en la cocina. Sus estómagos rugían.

—¿Quién cocinará esta vez? —preguntó Escocia.

—Yo voy a cocinar _mi_ cena, no sé ustedes —dijo Gales. Abrió la despensa y arrugó el ceño con aire concentrado. Los otros tres sabían que no tenía idea de qué comenzar a preparar.

—Es que yo cociné la última vez, no me parece justo que me tengan como el cocinero de la familia. No me agrada cocinar para ustedes.

—Y a nadie le gusta tu comida —dijo Inglaterra.

—¿Eso era comida? Pensé que se había limitado a transformar alimentos frescos en pedazos de carbón. —Irlanda del Norte sonrió y luego miró con condescendencia a su hermano mayor, el más alto y pelirrojo.

Escocia apretó los puños.

—Bien que te hartaste de mis delicias —dijo Escocia. Generalmente no era un chico rudo, pero con el puño cerrado chocó su otra palma como una advertencia de lo que le esperaría a Irlanda del Norte de seguir con sus críticas.

—Nadie se hartó de nada, fue necesidad. —Irlanda del Norte se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo muy digno, como si la diferencia física entre ambos fuera una menudencia—. Y ni me la terminé, se la di a las criaturas de Inglaterra, que incluso acostumbradas a su cocina, no pasaron del primer trago.

—¡Listo, ya no cocino más! Se joden.

—Es precisamente lo que queremos —dijo Inglaterra—. Ahora, yo cocinaría, pero ¿para ustedes? Encima que presto mi casa.

—Tú insististe en que viniéramos.

—Y como anfitrión, debes atendernos.

—Ustedes no son mis huéspedes.

—Yo me alojo en una habitación de invitados, ¿eso que me hace? —razonó el menor de ellos.

—Un dolor en el trasero.

—Inglaterra sabe realmente de lo que habla —se burló Escocia y continuó:—. Que cocine el mocoso.

Irlanda del Norte arrugó el ceño. Iba a responder, pero Gales intervino:

—Todos coincidimos en que estamos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad. Ahora, ¿dónde se enciende esta maldita cosa?

Gales estaba teniendo problemas con las hornillas. Los otros tres no le prestaron atención —"ya está mayor, que se las arregle solo"—, y siguieron decidiendo quién prepararía la cena. Inglaterra quería echarlos de su cocina, que pasaran hambre (no iba a afectar sus capacidades intelectuales porque estas generalmente eran bajas), y le dejaran a él cenar de una vez. Escocia, que a veces sus hermanos sospechaban que tenía tres estómagos, se opuso a la idea de Inglaterra y sugirió que cada quien se preparara la cena.

—Idiota, como si eso fuera tan fácil —dijo Inglaterra—. No hay suficiente espacio. Ustedes se adueñan de todo.

—¿Y tú qué, Lord Quiero Conquistar Al Mundo? —protestó Irlanda del Norte.

—Error, yo ya lo conquisté.

—Si de verdad hubieras tenido éxito con tus miserables deseos de superación, ahora aquí tendríamos a las naciones que conquistaste preparándonos la cena —dijo Escocia.

Antes de meterse en otra discusión sobre el Imperio Británico, una explosión los obligó a protegerse con magia. Gales, el causante de semejante aprieto, acabó con el cabello chamuscado y un humor de ogros.

—Por qué coño esa cosa explota, Inglaterra.

—¿Qué mierda le haces a mi cocina, descerebrado?

—¡Apaguen el fuego!

—¡Yo me encargo! —gritó Escocia, e ignoró los gritos de sus hermanos tratando de detenerlo.

Escocia tenía un defecto con la magia: la controlaba bastante poco o, mejor dicho, no intentaba controlarla en lo absoluto. De su varita, porque el Reino Unido siempre cargaba sus varitas, salió un torrente de agua que apagó el incendio, mojó toda la cocina y empapó sus ropas.

Escocia, mojado de pies a cabeza, sonrió satisfecho.

—De nada.

—No vuelvas a hacer magia en mi casa.

—Ni en mi presencia —dijo Gales.

—O en tu vida —agregó Irlanda del Norte.

—Entonces no vuelvan a incendiar una cocina —gruñó Escocia.

—Si la última vez el incendio lo provocaste tú —acusó Inglaterra. Con un movimiento de su varita, fue secando la cocina—. ¿Se les ocurre una propuesta efectiva para comer esta noche?

—Podemos ponernos de acuerdo para pedir a domicilio —dijo Irlanda del Norte.

Después de discutir sobre si era mejor pedir hamburguesas o comida china, discusión que los llevó a enfrentar a Estados Unidos y a China en el lado económico —y no culinario, como cualquiera pensaría—, Inglaterra se llevó una mano a la frente y exclamó, con un gesto casi desesperado, que ordenaran pizza.

Cuatro pizzas extra grandes, con todos los ingredientes disponibles, para Escocia, y tres grandes pero sin tanta exageración para los demás —aunque Inglaterra pidió un extra de cebollas que seguramente no le agradaría a Francia de encontrarse allí—. A partir de entonces, la velada se volvió más calmada, aunque marearan al repartidor cuando los cuatro insistieron en pagar por separado.

También comieron por separado pese a las protestas de Inglaterra de usar el comedor. Cada uno en su habitación y hablándose de vez en cuando por medio de la mensajería instantánea de sus celulares.

Fue una noche típicamente británica.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


	4. 04 La visita de Inglaterra

**Europa no es un buen lugar**

:: Serie de drabbles con FrUK como pareja principal::

**_Personajes:_**_ Inglaterra, Francia. FrUK._

**_Notas:_**_ drabb__le viejito sobre __la pareja. Btw, se han abierto __las inscripciones para participar en e__l__ evento FrUK que se rea__lizará en e__l mes de abri__l por motivo de __la Entente Cordia__le, si quieren unirse para dar__le amor a __la otp, este es e__l __link (sin espacios ni e__l paréntesis__): __fruk-me-bastard . livejournal (/) 73909. html Oja__lá se animen, __los estaré esperando :)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios! Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!_

* * *

><p>—¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita a estas horas? —le preguntó Francia, sacando los modales por delante aunque Inglaterra no estuviera haciendo gala de ellos.<p>

Había aparecido en su casa sin ningún aviso, menos con un motivo que lo justificara y apestando a la bebida favorita de toda su familia. Había entrado sin esperar respuesta y, manteniendo el equilibrio para sorpresa de su anfitrión, dirigiéndose hacia la sala que era el lugar habitual de sus encuentros profesionales.

Francia recordaba que todo entre ambos estaba en regla, lo suficiente para que la nación inglesa no le viniera con quejas un sábado por la noche. Él no era como Alemania, que le llamaba asignándole trabajo los siete días de la semana, incluyendo domingos y feriados. Si Francia no contratara tantos asistentes, viviera encerrado en una oficina, dominado por el estrés y escapando a beber para desahogarse a la mínima oportunidad. Tal y como el ejemplo que tenía adelante, sentándose en uno de los sillones con las piernas abiertas y una mirada voraz. Se había despedido del _caballero_ con la reputación más inmerecida de toda Europa.

—¿Me responderás o deberé abrirte la boca para sacar respuestas?

Francia esperó, cruzado de piernas en su asiento, mientras que Inglaterra se decidía si contestarle o actuar como se le diera la gana. Como siempre, actuando como si el mundo fuera de su propiedad, especialmente su vecino, su ocasional aliado, su más antiguo rival.

No hacía falta ser un gran observador para distinguir que Inglaterra estaba lo suficientemente bebido como para olvidarse de ciertos protocolos que regían su relación. Casi parecía ansioso porque ocurriera algo y Francia no estaba seguro si él entraba en sus planes en un papel activo o pasivo; tal vez si le correspondiera como se imaginaba —y le gustara recrear a solas—, recibiría una paliza y no, definitivamente no quería sufrir por culpa del otro.

Francia pensó si había hecho bien en abrir la puerta en un primer lugar; conocía cómo se comportaba este hombre cuando el alcohol se apoderaba de su razón, podría arruinarle sus planes sin proponérselo siquiera. Cuando estaba sobrio, podía intercambiar opiniones e Inglaterra podía llegar a aceptar que las cosas no sucedieran como él esperaba, cuando estaba ebrio, o las cosas se hacían como él ordenaba o simplemente_ dejarían de existir_.

Y él debía despacharlo pronto, lo esperaban para una cita impostergable con un nuevo amor, que le había costado conseguir tras varias semanas de insinuaciones y detalles románticos. Era otro punto en contra de Inglaterra: los detalles o los pasaba por alto o lo azoraban tanto que los echaba a perder para no dejar rastro de su vergüenza.

Por fin, Inglaterra gruñó por lo bajo groserías que Francia no se esforzó en entender. Se llevó una mano a su mentón, presenciando cómo Inglaterra le miraba con todo el fingido desprecio que era capaz de reunir, pensando si debería dejarse llevar por él para medir la magnitud del odio que se había acumulado durante siglos —si era posible llamar _odio_ precisamente al sentimiento más sagrado de todos— . Francia no guardaba esperanzas de arreglar una relación como la de ellos, él no quería malgastar su tiempo intentando imposibles, se dijo. Con todo, permaneció junto a Inglaterra esperando el siguiente paso.

Se sobresaltó cuando Inglaterra se levantó de su asiento y acortó la distancia entre ellos. Sin moverse de su sitio, pensando que de verdad tendría que estar muy borracho, dejó que Inglaterra le tomara por el rostro sin darse una idea clara de lo que pretendía. Se preparó mentalmente para responderle en caso que quisiera pelearse; era lo único para lo que se sentía verdaderamente preparado. Su siguiente cita perdía fuerza ante el hombre con aliento a alcohol y el cabello desordenado.

—Cómo te odio, bastardo —le declaró Inglaterra y lo besó.

Mientras que Inglaterra profundizaba el beso, Francia se preguntó qué clase de odio era aquel, que era capaz de suplantar al amor en un acto tan íntimo. Pero dejó de buscar una explicación sabiendo que era inútil esperar una; en su lugar dejó que Inglaterra se sentara en sus piernas, le rodeó la cintura y mandó al diablo la cita que lo esperaba esa noche.

Ceder ante su némesis nunca le había costado demasiada fuerza de voluntad.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


	5. 05 Las veladas del Reino Unido

**Europa no es un buen lugar**

:: Serie de drabbles con FrUK como pareja principal::

**_Personajes:_**_ Inglaterra, Francia, Escocia, Gales, Ir__landa de__l Norte, Picardía._

**_Notas:_**_ Basado en un meme de Tumb__lr. Muchos headcanons sobre los hermanos de Inglaterra. FrUK implicado.  
><em>

* * *

><p>La intención de Inglaterra era pasar Navidad en la soledad más pura: sin llamadas de otras naciones, sin aceptar invitaciones de otros países, despreciando los mensajes de Francia —de haber sabido que lo atosigaría con mensajes cursis, cadenas y declaraciones de amor genéricas, nunca le habría enseñado a usar un celular— que le hablaba de quedar en París, la ciudad del amor en la noche y el "¿en qué estaba pensando?" la mañana siguiente.<p>

La intención de los jefes de Inglaterra era diferente: aprovechando que planeaba pasar Navidad trabajando en casa, le mandaron tres hermanos de los que hacerse cargo, argumentando que cuatro cabezas pensaban mejor que una. De nada sirvió las pruebas que Inglaterra presentó en contra y, destrozando sus planes, Gales, Escocia e Irlanda del Norte se instalaron en la casa del Reino Unido como tres niños que han sido castigados en un día importante.

La felicidad no se respiraba en el aire.

Para mayor contrariedad, Francia se presentó en la noche, tocando la puerta como si fuera bienvenido a entrar en el territorio de Inglaterra. Como Escocia siempre había sido un traidor, fue quien le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

—Perfecto, sálvame de esto —dijo el _hermano traidor_—. Gales e Inglaterra no dejan de refunfuñar.

—Es natural, no pueden estar felices sin mi presencia.

Escocia abrió el regalo de Francia de inmediato. Una botella de vino, cuyo contenido Francia le sugirió sin derecho a réplica que lo dividiera en cinco copas y no en dos, como había sido su intención.

El Reino Unido y Francia acabaron en la sala, bebiendo vino en un silencio incómodo que Francia intentaba romper en vano. A cada comienzo de conversación, Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte respondían con un comentario ácido, Gales arrugando el ceño y Escocia con una broma que concernía a sus hermanos.

—¿Pero es que ustedes solo se llevan bien cuando están borrachos? —protestó Francia.

—Nunca nos llevamos bien —dijo Irlanda del Norte.

—Menos cuando nos emborrachamos —dijo Gales.

—Yo _nunca_ me emborracho —dijo Inglaterra.

Francia acabó por subir a buscar un álbum de fotos de los últimos años. Escocia se preguntó por qué Francia parecía saber dónde estaban las cosas en la casa de su hermano. Irlanda del Norte lo preguntó en su lugar.

—¿Y yo qué sé? —masculló Inglaterra.

—¿Qué hace Francia acá, por cierto? —siguió preguntando Irlanda—. ¿Ibas a pasar navidad con él?

—Ha venido porque estoy yo aquí —concluyó Escocia e Inglaterra soltó un _másomenos_ que el mayor de todos no quiso profundizar.

Por suerte para Inglaterra, Francia regresó con un álbum de fotos y se los enseñó, buscando ciertas fotos en específico para demostrar que, siempre y cuando tuvieran una bebida en la mano, el Reino Unido se podía llevar como un grupo de hermanos normal. Los cuatro hermanos ocultaron su sorpresa al encontrar fotos en donde salían reunidos ellos junto a Francia —que Inglaterra supuso, se había auto-invitado también aquella vez—.

—¿Ven cómo la están pasando bien? No pelearon _tanto_ esa vez y hasta se abrazaron.

—El abrazo te lo estás inventado —dijo Inglaterra.

—Gales sonríe como si quisiera asesinar a alguien —observó Irlanda del Norte—. Si es que a eso se le puede llamar una sonrisa.

—Inglaterra es el único que está abrazando a alguien —dijo Gales, viendo hacia Inglaterra y Francia en la fotografía—. Menos mal que en la vida me has dado un abrazo.

—Y esto Gales lo dice porque no estamos muy seguros de en dónde querías colocar tus manos en ese momento —señaló Irlanda del Norte—. ¿Aclararás el misterio o nos mandarás a comer mierda?

—La mierda es tu plato favorito, ¿no? —dijo Inglaterra, que soportó como un valiente el resto de fotos vergonzosas de esa antigua velada.

Acabaron viendo el álbum completo. Inglaterra reconoció la expresión de "Esto me interesa pero nunca voy a demostrarlo" de Gales, que era casi idéntica a la suya, a la de Irlanda del Norte y la de Escocia. Cuando acabaron, Inglaterra se sorprendió diciendo:

—Aparentemente pasamos un buen rato juntos. Quién lo iba a pensar.

Los otros tres asintieron, sin dedicarle una mirada al gesto de suficiencia de Francia.

—Ahora, ¿podemos fingir que no acabo de admitir que la pasamos bien juntos? —siguió Inglaterra.

—¿Tú admitiste qué? —dijo Gales.

—Yo no escuché nada parecido —dijo Irlanda del Norte—. Tal vez: "¡Qué infierno son esas noches donde acabamos haciendo la voluntad de Francia!". ¿Hacemos otra cosa?

—¿Beber más? —propuso Gales.

—Un momento… —dijo Escocia.

Tomó el álbum de fotos y volvió a enseñar una por una ante la atención cansada de sus hermanos.

—Siempre salimos los cuatro y Francia en las fotos. Entonces, ¿_quién_ las tomó?

Todos apuntaron a Francia, esperando una respuesta.

—¡Vamos a cambiar de tema! —exclamó apresuradamente—. ¿Quién quiere que le traiga una botella de cerveza?

* * *

><p><em>Si no les quedó claro, para saber quién es la persona misteriosa, solo lean la lista de personajes :) Reviews?<em>


	6. 06 Las cartas de Francia

**Europa no es un buen lugar**

:: Serie de drabbles con FrUK como pareja principal::

**_Personajes:_**_ Inglaterra, Francia__._

**_Notas:_**_ Basado en un meme de Tumb__lr. FrUK por día previo a San Valentín, y la historia justamente cuadra bastante bien. Gracias por comentar!_

* * *

><p>Recibir cartas de amor por parte de Francia es normal. Cada una de las naciones adultas la ha recibido al menos una vez en su vida; algunas, como España o Bélgica, las reciben más de dos veces al año. Incluso una nación como Austria, cuyas relación con Francia no es color de rosa, o como Hungría, quien solo acepta a Francia cuando el sujeto de su afecto es otro aparte de ella.<p>

Una respuesta a esas cartas de amor es menos usual. Francia no espera alguna, por supuesto. Ya se siente satisfecho sabiendo que ha expresado sus pensamientos sinceros hacia las naciones que conforman el mundo actual, con quienes habla mucho o poco en las reuniones de trabajo, con quienes comparte más que un rato laboral en los momentos que tienen libres.

España no responde a sus cartas, pero acepta sus abrazos, sus besos y las tardes que transcurren entre bromas mutuas. Bélgica le sonríe la próxima vez que lo ve, comenta el contenido de la carta, le agradece y lo invita a su casa para pasar una velada entre chocolates y otros dulces que a la chica le encanta comer. Mónaco responde a esas cartas con un "Ya todo eso lo sé, hermano. Siento lo mismo. Ponte a trabajar pronto o Alemania irá tras de ti".

Una respuesta de Inglaterra a esas cartas es más inusual todavía. Generalmente —según Escocia— las echa a la chimenea, disfrutando verlas arder. Francia se puede imaginar el ingrato brillo en los ojos de Inglaterra, sonriendo como si quien se estuviera quemando fuera su más grande enemigo y no, por el contrario, sus palabras de afecto.

Por eso, cuando Francia encuentra en su escritorio una carta de Inglaterra, al principio sospecha que se trata de una broma. La abre con cuidado, como si fuera a desintegrarse en cualquier momento, y lee su contenido esperando una lluvia de sarcasmo.

Lo que recibe es un montón de frases inconexas, escritas con una letra espantosa, en la declaración de amor más torpe que ha leído nunca. Reconoce que esto solo es posible con Inglaterra bastante borracho (la declaración de amor, no la torpeza de Inglaterra en cuestión de sentimientos).

La dobla, la guarda en su escritorio y va a, por fin, ocuparse del trabajo de ese día, pero entonces el teléfono suena con un tono en específico. Es el tono de esa persona.

—¿Desesperado por escuchar mi voz, Inglaterra? —lo saluda, antes que el individuo comience con la petición que ya anticipa.

—Quémala —le dice con voz filosa. Francia lamenta no tenerlo frente a él, porque necesita mostrarle una sonrisa, que Inglaterra interpretaría de la peor manera.

—¿Qué quieres que haga qué? ¿Y con qué? No entiendo —dice y puede imaginarse el gesto de frustración de Inglaterra.

—Por tu manera de hablar sospecho que ya sabes a qué me refiero, no eres tan estúpido, solo molesto, y mi paciencia no está preparada para aguantarte hoy. Quémala o. Lo pagarás.

—Inglaterra, de repente siento que estoy escuchando las amenazas de un niño. Si te soy sincero, he leído textos peores, incluso desgraciadamente publicados. Si de verdad quieres que me deshaga de la carta, en vez de verme tentado a enviársela a mis conocidos (ya sabes cómo es España con estas cosas), tendrás que ser más amable. Quiero que me encantes…

—Conozco maldiciones creadas especialmente para ti.

—…Con una cita. Preferiblemente sobrio. Estoy disponible el sábado a eso de las siete, en París, por supuesto.

—No pisaré París si no es por un motivo serio. Mira —Inglaterra bufa y Francia sabe que ha ganado—, el viernes en Londres a las ocho en punto. —A Francia no le extraña que haya cambiado todas sus indicaciones, porque Inglaterra siempre debe tener la última palabra—. Si hace falta una pantomima para borrar los deslices de un caballero en su peor momento, me veo obligado a aceptar.

Francia sonríe y, a pesar de los términos de la cita, al trancar le escribe rápidamente a Mónaco, a España, a Bélgica y a cualquiera que le interese que conozca el futuro encuentro y el adorable desliz de un hombre borracho.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


	7. 07 La misión de Escocia

**Europa no es un buen lugar**

:: Serie de drabbles con FrUK como pareja principal::

**_Personajes:_**_ Escocia, Rumanía, Inglaterra, Noruega._

**_Notas:_**_ Basado en un meme de Tumb__lr. Como siempre, muchos headcanons. Aquí Hogwarts es real, muggles. Escocia es como Hagrid, pero guapo._

* * *

><p>Escocia se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Noruega y Rumanía cuando a Inglaterra le daba por practicar hechizos de mayor nivel. Generalmente necesitaba el poder de ambas naciones —aunque a veces pensaba que con Noruega sería suficiente—. Gales casi nunca se aparecía en estas reuniones, aunque fuera el mago más poderoso que Escocia tenía el escaso gusto de conocer.<p>

Incluso se había hecho amigo de los amigos mágicos de Noruega, incluyendo el enorme troll que lo seguía a todas partes y que, con sus puños enormes, amenazaba con volver puré a cualquiera que osara molestar a Noruega.

Escocia a veces participaba en esas reuniones, aunque no hacía mucho. Solo observaba cómo Inglaterra preparaba el hechizo, Noruega se encargaba de la parte más difícil y Rumanía extinguía todo ambiente solemne con comentarios que él consideraba graciosos. Ni Inglaterra ni Noruega se reían, porque carecían de sentido del humor.

Escocia sí se reía disimuladamente, porque a veces los chistes de Rumanía eran buenísimos. Siempre y cuando no se trataran sobre él, su cabello pelirrojo o sus pecas, que a Rumanía le encantaba sacar a colación como si se tratara de la película del momento.

Esa vez, sin embargo, no conseguía entender el chiste. Rumanía le había pedido que llevara uno de sus adorables perros del infierno a casa de Inglaterra. Al llegar, le pidió también que se colocara una barba postiza, enorme y enredada. Sin embargo, lo peor era el montón de abrigos sucios que quería hacerle vestir.

—¿Y esto es para…?

—¡Disfrazarte del guardabosques de Hogwarts, evidentemente!

_Princesa_ seguía a su lado, con su enorme lengua empapando el piso de la casa de Inglaterra. Los inconvenientes de tener un perro gigante proveniente del infierno era que ensuciaban mucho el lugar en el que se encontraran. Del resto, eran un amor peludo.

—¿Para qué quiero ser un guardabosques de Hogwarts?

—Es que necesitamos pelos de araña gigante para la poción que realizamos. Así que ¿puedes, por favor, infiltrarte en el Bosque Prohibido y tomar algunos?

—¿¡Que tú quieres que haga qué!? —exclamó Escocia, y Rumanía se lo repitió como si acaso el mayor del Reino Unido no hubiera entendido ya.

—Es que la última vez que me encontré con una, me intentaron matar —se explicó Rumanía—. Es muy peligroso. Por eso te llamé a ti y a una de tus bestias.

—No me extraña… —Escocia se quedó pensativo, luego añadió:—. Pero iré como crea conveniente. Y _Princesa_ se quedará contigo, es muy peligroso para ella.

—Es un perro del infierno —intervino Noruega esta vez—, hay pocas amenazas en este mundo para ella. De verdad.

—No lo entienden, ella es muy sensible —se justificó Escocia.

—Eres tú quien la malcrías —gruñó Inglaterra, harto de seguirle el juego a Rumanía.

Escocia abrazó a su perro gigante, quien seguía feliz ignorando lo que los humanos estaban discutiendo. Al final, Escocia y Noruega emprendieron el camino hacia el Bosque Prohibido, mientras Rumanía e Inglaterra se quedaban custodiando a _Princesa_, jugando con ella y, en el caso de Inglaterra, cuidando que no le destrozara la casa.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


End file.
